


Wonderful Nightmare [ Part 2 ]

by Ouma



Series: Wonderful Nightmare [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Draco, Character Death, Dark Harry, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: After Voldemort death and wedded to Harry Potter. Draco gives birth to twins, siblings for his dear Marvolo. Until Harry took everything dear to him slowly breaking him from the inside.Making him question, "what do you actually want from me?"





	Wonderful Nightmare [ Part 2 ]

 

Draco in the nursery room with his eldest son when he visited his newborn twins. Looking down, clearly he could take a good look on the twins, James Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Lily Potter.

 

 

The older twin, James Fleamont has the same face, resemblance to his husband. Dark brown hair and green eyes but his hair is tamer which he inherited from Draco side of the family. While his daughter has light blond hair as his and same eye colour as her brother. Both only born 20 minutes apart and has been announced healthy by his doctor. They both are like Marvolo when he is born, always cry at night and sleep alot. But somehow he felt something different about them, it's like there's something strange about their magic core. When Marvolo is born, he has to wait few minutes to identify his son is not a squib. As for his twins, he could already feel their power as soon they come out into this world. Would they be as powerful as Harry is?

 

 

Just the thought makes him scared of the posibility of them turning out like his husband.

 

 

Marvolo Gaunt is his first son, a mixture of him and his previous husband before he got married to Lord Harry. Words from the people, Voldemort die when he battle against Dumbledore in the last great war. Even so, he assumed that Harry has something to do with Voldemort death and his godfather, Uncle Severus is helping him. He doesn't know what their relationship is but uncle Severus is undeniably a loyal servant to his husband. Following orders without asking, different from his time when he is serving under Lord Voldemort. Did Harry seduced the man too, making him his servant? Or there is something in this story he doesn't know.

 

 

"Mama." Draco turns to the other side of the crib nearby to see his eldest child is standing on his own. As his little hands gripping on the edge to support himself.

 

 

"Hello Marv." He calls his son with a nickname. "You want to see your siblings?"

 

 

"Wan!"

 

 

Small steps, Draco told himself. It takes time for him to learn to say full sentences after all. Walking towards Marvolo crib, he carried his son with his arms before slowly bringing him to see his new siblings.

 

 

"You have gotten heavy." Draco laughs remembering the first time he had Marvolo in his arms.

 

 

Tears run down from his eyes that day when he just given birth to Marvolo. All the thoughts and hatred he once had toward Voldemort all disappears when they first lay eyes on each other. It is his first love. A love of a parent. An emotion he once thought he could never have as soon he got married to the man his father set up with. But he feels happy now to have his three children by his side. Everything that happens outside the manor is all forgotten as he kisses his son cheek. If this is the only blessing he could receive then by all means he will take it with an open arms.

 

 

"One day." Draco reminded his child. "When you grow up, you will have to protect and care for your siblings. Can you do it, Marv?"

 

 

The child just giggles as he looks back at his siblings and gives a wave. Suprisingly, the twins inside the cribs seems to be waving back at him with a huge smile on their adorable chubby face. At this moment, he feels complete but it ends when he heard someone entering the nursery.

 

 

"So you're here. Again." The last word sounds like it was taunting him and Draco quickly bows as a sign of respect.

 

 

"My lord."

 

 

Hand comes underneath his chin, tilting him up but Draco looks away immediately from having a direct eye contact with his husband. As for Marvolo, his son, seems very excited to see the familiar man and tries to grab him. Even though his arms are too short to reach, he is begging on his own little way for Harry to carry him. Seeing the child action, Harry returned it with a cold glare making the child stop and quickly hide in his mother embrace.

 

 

"As much as I love you giving attention to the children, it wouldn't be good for your sake to neglect your husband, Draco."

 

 

Ever since he has given birth to the twins, the doctor has informed that his body must rest to recover from the pain of childbirth for at least two months. During those periods, Harry has been thoughtful enough not to pressure his body. Giving gifts as an appreciation for being a mother to his two heir. Something that Voldemort has never given him before but Draco knew that everything Harry given him has its own motive. So he can't let his guard down, not even when he sleep. Memories of the past haunted him on the day he invited Harry into his home, that was the first mistake he could never undone.

 

 

"I apologizes if you feel that way, my-" the grips tighten, almost making him drop Marvolo but his motherly instinct took hold preventing such accidents.

 

 

"My dear Draco." Harry looks down on the smaller man. "We have been married for more than a year now, it is acceptable to call me by my first name instead of title. What would people think if they hear how distant you are from me?"

 

 

Image is everything for Harry. To ensure the ties secure. For everyone to fall for his fake charm so he could control them from the way they think and speak. It scared him to see how much Harry has manipulated them all without trouble, it feels like he is the only one in the world who is still immune to those smiles.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Harry."

 

 

Finally letting the blond go, He steps aside to take a look on his twins. It is a blessing for himself to receive such a beautiful children on his first try. Already naming James Fleamont as his first heir while his daughter will be married to Marvolo as a plan to produce a powerful bloodline and inherited the Gaunt name. Draco never agree on it as incest is forbidden but Harry is too greedy on power and bloodline which disgusts him. Even though everyone has the same thought, they all are too scared to go against their lord orders.

 

 

"Hopefully, Euphemia will inherit her mother beauty." Harry gently stroke his daughter right cheek as he directed the words to his consort who is still standing not to far from where he is. Draco never likes when Harry make contact with his children as he doesn't trust his own husband not to hurt them.

 

 

After he gives birth to his twins, he has been called as the 'Lord Consort' or 'The mother of the lord heir'. It is a blessing for the pureblood community to give children to their Lord husband. To ensure the bloodline will continue on as well as their name for everyone to remember. They all will die one day but names will forever remain in everyone memories. Right now, Harry wanted to create a reign of his own. A reign that can even beat Lord Voldemort itself, so all the people could never thought of a more powerful family than the Potter.

 

 

"They are a blessing to this new world." Harry praises.

 

 

It hurts him more knowing that the word 'they' doesn't include his oldest son, Marvolo.

 

 

\- line break -

 

 

"No!"

 

 

The guards are keeping a hold of him, preventing him from going any further from their grasp as the woman with long curly hair took his child away from the guard arms.

 

 

"Don't take him away from me!" Draco shouts. "Give me my son back!"

 

 

He was playing with his son when suddenly the guards entered without warning, forcing Draco to give his son away as the blond cries for them to stop. He doesn't know what they want but from their robes, he could tell that they are working for his husband, Lord Potter. There he begs as he watched the couple walking further away taking Marvolo with them. As his son cries for his mother, Draco could only scream in terror when they apparate away from his sight. Leaving him in despair as the love of his life is gone.

 

 

To a place he doesn't even know where.

 

 

"Why?" He pulls the guard sleeve. "What is the reason to separate a mother from the child? Don't you people has anymore humanity inside?"

 

 

"I apologize, Lord consort." Hint of guilt lingers in the man eyes. "It's the Dark Lord order, we can't refuse."

 

 

-line break-

 

 

He was on a meeting when the door barge open loudly and everyone stop what they're doing to turn to see who it was. On his right side, Severus has stands up from his sit. Already planning to takes the person outside before he could cause anymore trouble.

 

 

"Where's my son? Where did you take him?" Draco asked, heavy tears running down to his chin. "Give him back to me!"

 

 

The pain.

 

 

The pain was too much. When he thought he had lost everything, Marvolo was there to keep him sane. His son always cheers him up in his own little way when even his mother, Narcissa Malfoy committed suicide due to the pain of the world. It was also his son who keeps him from jumping off from the roof because he knew his children still needs him to love and cherish them.

 

 

"He has been sent to the Lestrange family for proper education as a pureblood." Harry answered calmly. "I see no problem about it."

 

 

"But he's my son! You can't seperate us like that!"

 

 

"Indeed." Harry paused. "But he is not mine to care as he has none of my blood. So he is not my responsibility to look for."

 

 

On those words, Draco has done the most unthinkable action by slapping Harry with all his might. Not caring on the others who are watching and Severus was just one step away before he could stop Draco. 

 

The room fell silent after that as everyone was staring in shock as they look back at their Lord and to the Consort. In their rules, doing such actions is enough to be accused as a threat to the dark lord safety and should be executed immediately.

 

 

"Crucio." In split second Harry pulls out his wand and point it at Draco face.

 

 

In didn't take long for Draco to be pushed back by an unknown force as he started screaming in pain as his whole body felt like it is being burn alive. Even his tongue felt like it is being cut by a sharp knife, separating to small pieces. While his eyes felt like it is being spoon out by a sharp fingers, preventing him from seeing clearly the sight of his husband, looking down on him. No sense of pity shown on Harry face before he once again raises his wand and repeat the same spell over and over again. Frightening everyone with the unending scream, making them all froze on the spot. Clearly watching how easily their lord is in getting rid of someone without care. Reminding them to never cross path with their lord or they will also suffer the same fate as Draco.

 

 

Severus shut his eyes on seeing the torture that Draco is experiencing. It hurts him as much since Draco is not only just his godson, but also the son of his best friend. Never would he have thought he will be breaking his promise to protect Draco from pain as he just stand there, praying for all of this to end.

 

 

"Take him away." Order from the dark lord. "And make sure he stays inside his chamber until I say otherwise."

 

 

-line break-

 

 

"Uncle..."

 

 

Quickly the potion master puts down the flask and rush to Draco side, checking his godson condition.Seeing the pale look on the blond face as he tries to raise his hand, Severus quickly took it and apologize silently for his negligence.

 

 

"My son. I want to see Marvolo." The voice is so soft that Severus has to lean closer to get the message.

 

 

"I'm sorry Draco. The dark lord has ordered that Lord Marvolo Gaunt will be under the Lestrange family custody until he turns into an adult. In order for him to be groom to be a proper pureblood that will soon wed to one of the twins."

 

 

He has to wait that long to get his son back?

 

 

"Uncle! Please!" Using all his will just to get up, gripping hard on his uncle arms as he beg once more for any sign of sympathy. "I don't care how many times I got tortured by my husband. Just please protect him. Save him! Don't let him suffer the same fate as I do."

 

 

The older man looks down, already fearing of what Lord Potter could do.

 

 

But there's something else.

 

 

Something in his eyes that Draco could see. He is hidden something from him. But what is it? What could be more important to him than protecting a child from a ruthless monster? Can't he see how desperate he is?

 

 

"UNCLE!"

 

 

But Severus pushes him back to the bed, storm out from his room and gone like the wind.

 

 

There Draco could only cry as he blamed his powerless self on not able to do anything.

 

 

He should have run when he got the chance.

 

 

-line break-

 

 

"Is this my punishment?"

 

 

Not too long since he received the news that he is no longer allowed to step out from his room, he is also later informed that he will no longer be allowed to visit his twins anymore. As he is seen as danger for the child safety after what he has done to Harry the other day.

 

 

"Please don't let him do this." Kneeling on the floor, he once again begs as he has no other option. "Don't let him take away anymore of my children. They're the only family I have left."

 

 

"I'm sorry Draco." Severus can't even look at his eyes anymore.

 

 

Everything has been too much to bear. And Draco did what he had always done since his first marriage.

 

 

He cries.

 

 

-line break-

 

 

"Draco."

 

 

The blond didn't look at his direction as he continues to stare out from the window. Watching the people passed by, hoping he will have a chance to catch a glimpse of his children.

 

 

"Your ignorance will do you no good." Harry warns him.

 

 

"Are you going to torture me again?" His eyes continues to look out but he could catch the reflection of Harry glaring at him from the window. "My lord?"

 

 

There's a heavy aura surrounding his room, making it harder for him to breathe but he still continues to look away. Ignoring his husband after all that has happened to him. All this time he just took all the humiliation and pain just because he knew nothing of how to survive of his own. By himself. But taking his children away from him has been the last straw, his precious treasures. They're the reason for him to live, why he is excited for another day just so he could hold them.

 

 

"I have been keeping you alive this long and this is how you repay me?" Harry footsteps come closer to his.

 

 

"Never once am I grateful at you-" Draco knew he is testing Harry limits every second but he can't handle this life anymore. "Or will I ever submit to you!"

 

 

Harsh pain hits his abdomen, releasing all the air inside his body making his head gone numb. This time it was his head got smash on to the floor by those hands, being tortured like a muggle doesn't make anything better for him.

 

 

"Voldemort once defy me and look what has happened to him? Do you want to suffer the same fate as well?"

 

 

Gone that sweet smile, seductive eyes and the poisonous words. This is the real him. The real Harry Potter that nobody else had seen except for him. It is useless to use those methods on him anyway as Draco had always seen the truth in people eyes. Nobody could manipulate a Malfoy.

 

 

No one.

 

 

"So it's true." His gut has told him this long time ago. Now Harry had just confirmed that his theory is true. "You killed him, to become the dark lord. The inheritance is all a lie."

 

 

Severus must have helped him fooling everyone.

 

 

"You were never meant to sit on the throne. The true heir is Marvolo Gaunt, my first born son, not you."

 

 

Which means that his twins won't be able to take over as well as they have no Gaunt blood within except for his and Potter. That has to be the reason why Harry insisted that their daughter must marry Marvolo at all cost. This discovery just opened up his eyes. As for Harry, his eyes couldn't get anymore murderous but he just stands there with his wand still inside his robe. Why hasn't Harry killed him? There has to be a reason why he needs Draco alive.

 

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

 

At this point, the wand has finally being taken out.

 

 

"Something I could never have." His husband replies calmly, sadness hits his eyes instead. An expression that Draco is unfamiliar with. Never had Harry shown to him before which made him question who Harry Potter actually is.

 

 

Then a light hits him.

 

 

\- line break -

 

 

When he woke up the next day, Harry is not in his chamber and his clothes are all torn apart. Pieces scattered on the floor which he will left the house elves to clean it up for him. Enduring the pain on his lower back, he reaches out the robe hanging on his bed side to put it on and head toward the bathroom to clean himself off.

 

 

Memories of yesterday still lingering in his head, which means that Harry just knock him off. But didn't erase the memory, the proof of his involvement in Voldemort death.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

More importantly.

 

 

"What do you actually want?"

 

 

-line break-

 

 

The aching of his heart to see his children has grown larger each day and Harry has stop visiting him since that day. Only leaving his care under the eyes of the house elves and Severus himself. Other than that he is all alone in this manor with no one to get comfort with. Everyone here is nothing more than enemies in his eyes, loyal to his husband but none to him as he is powerless. With no wand in hands or allies as his old friends has been cut off once he got married to Voldemort. Do they even still remember him?

 

 

"Draco." Severus enters after knocking the total of three times.

 

 

"Uncle." The blond replies, turning around to face the older man. "What is it this time?"

 

 

"I come here to check on you."

 

 

There, in front of the old man eyes. He sees his godson hands protectively wrap around his small baby bump. When they learn that Draco is pregnant again, the blond didn't make any comment about it this time and just continues to stay silent. As if he is pretending that the child didn't exist but always unconditionally rubs his hand around it. Out of habit from his previous pregnancy.

 

 

"Would you like to know the gender?" The potion master asks hoping to put Draco in a good mood.

 

 

"What's the point?" The hand stops. "The child will be taken away from me again. Just like the rest."

 

 

They both fell silent after that and Severus perform his duty on checking on both their health before leaving. Guilt spread all over him but Draco didn't care. He had long label his uncle as a traitor after refusing to save his son. There is no one who he could trusted anymore.

 

 

-line break-

 

"No!"

 

It has been 7 months since he carried the child. And all those times he had sacrificed has all gone to waste when the look on dissapointment shown on Harry face as he check on the child.

 

"He had no magical core." He comments as the child continues to cry in his arms.

 

"Give him back to me." Draco tries to get up but his body is too tired after the long hours of labor. "Give me back my son!"

 

It's like his existence is not here anymore as everyone eyes are now focused on the two pair. As Harry pointed the tip of his wand onto the child chest.

 

"No! Don't do it!" Draco pushes the blanket covering him, ignoring the blood that hasn't been clean off from his body. Once again he got hold off by the guards so he spit on their face. Tries to bite their fingers off. Kicking and trashing as he continues to scream in anger.

 

"Give him back!"

 

It's like the world is going against him. What has he done to deserve this punishment?

 

"Avada Kedavra."

 

And the child is dead.

 

Draco didn't even get the chance to hold him nor name him. And he didn't get to say 'I love you' like he had ever done to his other children.

 

"My baby.... my sweet little baby."

 

At least he is kind enough to give a grave to the squib dead child.

 

"What I have done is an act of mercy." Said he.

 

So he laughs.

 

Laughs.

 

LAUGHS!

 

Screaming.

 

Crying.

 

Yelling words that he can't even understand.

 

"Oh dear."

 

After throwing all the stuff in his rooms, slicing his wrists and face. Smashing his head on the wall and throw everything he could carry out of his room, Draco turn his attention to the small doll that is sitting on the small wooden chair. Just at the middle of the room. Like a good child.

 

"Sorry my dear. Is mommy being loud?"

 

Skipping toward the direction, he scooped the doll easily, rocking it in his arms.

 

"Are you hungry? Mommy will made you some snacks."

 

Draco Malfoy-Potter has officially been broken.

 

 

 


End file.
